Encuentro fortuito
by Deraka
Summary: Totalmente AU. Ichigo Kurosaki vive encerrado en su rutina hasta que el encuentro con cierta chica de ojos grises y sonrisa cariñosa pueda llegar a cambiar su vision de la vida. [oneshot].


**Nota importante**_Dado que de un tiempo a esta parte fanfiction viene haciendo lo que le da la real gana en cuanto a publicación. Los errores que puedan aparecer (y seguro, desgraciadamente, aparecerán) del tipo de texto (guiones, signos de interrogación y exclamación, emotíconos cursivas etc.) a lo largo del fic NO son culpa mía sino de la página. En caso de que quisieseis leer el fic íntegro y sin fallos sólo tenéis que indicarlo en el review y yo os lo mandaré por mail (pero, por favor acordaos de poner vuestro mail, porque no es la primera vez que alguien me pide que le agregue o algo y no me deja ni una mísera dirección). Lamento las molestias que pueda causar. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Encuentro fortuito.**

_By_: Deraka

Cualquiera que viera al hombre que en ese momento cruzaba la calle con paso decidido, podría decir, y sin temor a equivocarse, que era alguien importante: con una carrera sin tacha, un trabajo bien remunerado y un futuro brillante. Aunque quizás el conservar esa excelente imagen tuviera un precio bastante alto.

Ichigo Kurosaki siempre había destacado por ser un chaval algo alocado, bastante bruto pero con una voluntad férrea y un buen corazón. Daría la vida sin dudarlo un instante si su familia o sus amigos más allegados lo necesitasen, y eso era precisamente lo que lo convertía en un chico especial.

Pero en su entrada en el mundo de los adultos se dio cuenta de que los valores e ideales que había seguido no servían, sino que se aplicaba la ley del más fuerte: o pisas o te pisan. Y así el Ichigo Kurosaki que de joven se metía en broncas, que disfrutaba con sus amigos y que sacaba buenas notas con poco esfuerzo se vio obligado a sentar cabeza, reducir sus amistades a simples nombres grabados en la agenda de un teléfono móvil en los cuales el cursor apenas reparaba, abandonar su estilo desenfadado por un corte formal y monótono y, en más de una ocasión, tragarse su orgullo y su vena rebelde ante situaciones rotundamente injustas. Claramente había madurado y se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, y precisamente al hacerlo había perdido todo su encanto: ahora tenía un buen trabajo, un buen apartamento, vestía bien, podía permitirse ciertos caprichos… y aún así en esos años sentía que su vida no valía nada, que simplemente se había limitado a dar tumbos de un lado a otro intentando encontrar un sitio en el que encajase sin conseguirlo, y finalmente viéndose forzado a "hacerse encajar" a la fuerza en algún lugar había terminado de un modo en el cual él mismo ni siquiera se reconocía.

Una vida llena de satisfacciones….

….que no le satisfacían lo más mínimo.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el hombre de pelo naranja ante la puerta de la cafetería en la que antaño solía desayunar diariamente y que ahora tenía una gran persiana corrida y el cartel de "se traspasa". Giró la cabeza en una frenética búsqueda de otro local que le permitiese tomarse un café apuradamente antes de sumergirse en el papeleo y la rutina diaria que conllevaba su trabajo, mientras mentalmente maldecía al desgraciado dueño de la cafetería por hacerle la faena de irse a quiebra sin haber avisado a los clientes.

Finalmente, sus grandes ojos castaños repararon milagrosamente en un local, y digo milagrosamente porque parecía mentira que entre la masa de gente se distinguiera un establecimiento tan poco llamativo como aquel ("se ve que el dueño no tiene ni idea de estrategias de promoción" pensó por pura deformación profesional). Pero llamativo o no, con que le sirviesen un café decente y bebible él se conformaba. A decir verdad podría conformarse con cualquier cosa esa mañana: se había levantado con una horrible jaqueca de las que solían asaltarle cuando se pasaba casi toda la noche en vela trabajando, iba justo de tiempo y su cafetería habitual había cerrado. Y sin embargo mientras el Ichigo de antaño se pasaría el día ceñudo y cabreado, éste hombre de recursos en el que se había convertido apenas se había permitido un breve suspiro, ni siquiera para eso tenía tiempo.

La puerta del pequeño café se abrió haciendo sonar una campanita, señal inequívoca de que tenían un nuevo cliente. El local era pequeño pero acogedor, con algunos ancianos en la barra leyendo el periódico deportivo, mujeres con un carrito de bebé a su lado tomándose tranquilamente un café, y algún escolar apurando su leche con cacao y sus bollos antes de que el autobús pasase por su parada. Pero, como a todo, Ichigo no le prestó mucha atención; se sentó en una mesa libre y esperó a que vinieran a tomarle nota mientras sacaba de su maletín un periódico y lo abría por la pagina (exactamente calculada) de la bolsa.

-¡Buenos días y bienvenido!- saludó una dulce voz femenina- ¿Qué desea tomar?

-Café. Cargado. _Muy_ cargado.- se limitó a contestar sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-Vaya, espero que sus nervios aguanten.- bromeó la chica, sin conseguir ni siquiera una sonrisa o una mirada de su cliente. - Um… ¿alguna otra cosa, ¿Algo para comer?

-No gracias, pero tengo prisa.

-En seguida le traigo su café.- dicho esto la camarera se alejó dejando de nuevo al pelinaranja sumido en las eternas columnas de números que en la página se mezclaban con nombre extraños de empresas nacionales y extranjeras. Sentía los hombros y la espalda contracturados por la falta de horas de sueño y el estrés del trabajo. Estaba harto de esa situación, la cabeza le dolía a horrores y aún por encima la empresa por la que había apostado se encontraba a la baja nada más abrir la bolsa.

-Menuda mierda…- suspiró mirando su reloj de plata y calculando el tiempo que tardaría en llegar al trabajo, eso sí antes le traían su maldito…

-Aquí está el café.- anunció la camarera con voz cantarina. Ichigo murmuró un "gracias" y tras plegar el periódico tomó la taza con su mano y comenzó a beber el líquido caliente, acto seguido sus ojos se ensancharon en asombro. ¡Estaba delicioso! Jamás había probado un café tan bueno como ese, y es que despejaba el sueño con solo olerlo. Lo bebió permitiéndose sus minutos para saborearlo mientras memorizaba la ubicación y nombre del local. A lo mejor si terminaba pronto esa jornada podría pasar par tomarse otro café antes de volver a su casa… pero al instante se acordó de que esa misma tarde tenía una reunión que probablemente se alargaría tediosamente hasta horas interminables e insoportables y que si salía vivo de ella no tendría ganas más que de cometer un asesinato. Consultó su agenda mientras apuraba el café y tras terminarlo sacó su cartera de piel para pagar, la camarera hizo acto de presencia de nuevo para traerle la cuenta y algo más que de nuevo lo sorprendió.

-Aquí tiene señor, parece que tenga jaqueca.- dijo la mujer depositando delante de él un vaso de agua con una aspirina efervescente deshaciéndose en miles de burbujitas. Ichigo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no habían cruzado ni una mirada y apenas dos palabras, ¿Cómo podía esa camarera saber de su dolencia?. Levantó la vista por primera vez desde que entrara y en el momento en el que lo hizo sintió como si ya no volviese a ser el mismo nunca más.

Delante de él se encontraba la chica más linda que jamás hubiese visto nunca: con una larga melena de color castaño claro adornado con unas sencillas horquillas; su cara era redondita y pequeña, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos grises que lo miraban de forma tierna. Pero lo más cautivador fue su sonrisa sincera y despreocupada que en eses momentos dirigía a él por entero.

-Ah… yo… ¿Cómo sabe qué…?- ella le guiñó un ojo haciendo que de repente Ichigo tuviese problemas para tragar.

-Digamos que no es difícil averiguarlo, si tuviese tiempo le haría uno de mis remedios especiales. Pero como veo que va apurado no quiero molestarle.

-Y-yo, es cierto que tengo prisa pero…- las palabras difícilmente salían de su garganta, presa como se hallaba de ese extraño y súbito sentimiento que le había embargado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Daijobu, además así me aseguro de que venga la próxima vez, es un buen método de atraer clientes ¿no cree?- dijo acentuando su sonrisa y haciendo que Ichigo se sintiese de pronto mareado. No pudo evitar un repaso general el tipito de la chica cuando esta se daba la vuelta y volvía a la barra a seguir trabajando. En todos los sentidos aquella chica era… perfecta, y raras veces había aplicado ese adjetivo nuestro querido pelinaranaja. Pero aún cuando llegase tarde, o tuviese esa horrible reunión, o no tuviese ganas de tomar café, estaba claro que volvería de nuevo al local. A una chica como esa… _tenía_ que volver a verla.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Usted de nuevo!- saludó la chica al verlo sentarse en la mesa de ayer.

-Buenos días.- saludó de vuelta Ichigo más cohibido que de costumbre.

-¿Qué tal su dolor de cabeza?

-Mejor gracias. Hoy he venido con tiempo para tomar algo más que café.

-¡Oh, estupendo. Le aseguro que nuestra bollería está deliciosa. - el hombre se sentía arrullado por la voz de la camarera.

-¿Qué me sugiere?- preguntó tratando de sonreír.

-Pues… los croissants están calentitos y saben de maravilla.

-Muy bien, tomaré eso entonces y un café solo.

-¿Lo quiere tan cargado como el día anterior?

-Mmm... no, un poco menos. – no podía creerse lo que había dicho, ¡si él se veía incapaz de mantenerse despierto si su café no tenía una buena metralla! Pero de un modo u otro quería cambiar por completo la imagen brusca que podría haberle dado ayer a la mujer.

-En seguida se lo traigo señor.- y se alejó sin dejar de sonreír. Esta vez no hubo atención ninguna al periódico, sino que más bien Ichigo se dedicaba a lanzarle miradas furtivas a la chica que se movía rápida y ágilmente por la barra esquivando a camareras cargadas de platos y manejando las tazas con una habilidad pasmosa.

-Siento haber tardado.- se disculpó cuando llegó con su café y su bollo.

-Al contrario, ha sido muy rápida, euh…- arrugó el entrecejo para fijar más su vista en la plaquita que llevaba en el uniforme de camarera y que ponía su nombre con letra diminuta, pero la chica le ahorró el esfuerzo.

-Orihime Inoue, encantada.

-Ah… encantado Inoue-san.

-No sea tan cortés señor…

-Kurosaki. – se apresuró a presentarse quizás sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía.- soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Un placer Kurosaki-san.

-No me llame Kurosaki-san, me hace parece mayor.- dijo torciendo el gesto de un modo que a la camarera se le antojó divertido. Al poco tiempo la mujer de la barra llamó a la chica la cual tuvo que despedirse con una sonrisa.

-Discúlpeme Kurosaki-kun, disfrute de su desayuno.

-Gracias Inoue.

Y así, casi por casualidad, Ichigo comenzó a frecuentar mas la cafetería hasta el punto de levantarse antes de tiempo para poder pasar un buen rato charlando con Oírme. Su belleza y su carácter lo tenían cautivado hasta el punto de que los días en que ella estaba más ocupada y no podía atenderle se pasaba el resto del día enfurruñado y de mal humor justo como le pasaba de joven. De repente su vida ya no le parecía tan vacía, pues al volver del trabajo le consolaba el hecho de que solo le quedaba una noche para poder volver de nuevo al acogedor café que se había convertido en su refugio, su lugar preferido para huir de su monótona vida, disfrutar de una alegre conversación y de sentirse en una nube con solo sentir cerca la presencia de ese dulce ángel. Hacía tiempo que había podido identificar ese extraño sentimiento que lo había asaltado en su primer encuentro. Y es que cuando un hombre como él comienza a tomar café con leche solo puede significar una cosa: está enamorado.

Pero a pesar de haber encontrado en su vida ese pequeño refugio, su trabajo seguía siendo su trabajo y su rutina cada vez le oprimía más. No veía el día en que le darían vacaciones para poder disfrutar haciendo nada y dedicar única y exclusivamente la mañana a dormir. Quizás si hubiese tenido una noche libre de trabajo extra podría haber aparecido "casualmente" al cierre del café para acompañar a Inoue a casa, o sencillamente quedar con ella para cenar. Estaba claro que si seguía con esa vida iba a acabar una de dos: o encerrado en un psiquiátrico, o encerrado en prisión por asesinar a su jefe.

Aquel día lluvioso y gris había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, apenas había podido cruzar un par de palabras con la guapa camarera y la dichosa reunión de la semana se había alargado horriblemente. Cuando por fin se vio libre de compañeros de trabajo pesados (y compañeras aún más pesadas) papeleo y horarios, Ichigo se encontró con un horrible y punzante dolor martilleando en sus sienes. Hacía tiempo que no tenía jaquecas como esas, se sentía tremendamente hundido y miserable y ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de liberarse, de ser sincero con alguien…

Sus propios pasos lo llevaron hasta el pequeño local que ahora le era tremendamente sencillo ubicar. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se veía rastro de actividad dentro, no reinaba en él el acostumbrado alboroto y en la puerta podía leerse el letrerito "cerrado".

Ichigo se acercó sintiéndose aún peor interiormente, y apoyando sus manos en el cristal para ver mejor oteó dentro intentando descubrir la presencia de su princesa, pero para su desgracia no quedaba nadie ya. Aún así se negaba a moverse del sitio, tratando de postergar su vuelta a su casa vacía el máximo tiempo posible.

Puede parecer estúpido como una pequeña decisión puede cambiar tanto las cosas, porque de no haberse quedado allí remoloneado Ichigo no habría sido sorprendido de pronto por quien menos se esperaba.

-¿Ara, ¿Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó a sus espaldas una voz de sobra conocida. El pelinaranaja se volvió sintiendo como su desangelado corazón latía de nuevo esperanzado.

-¡I-Inoue! pensé que te habías ido.

-Iie. - negó la chica- Los miércoles me toca cerrar a mí, he ido a llevar la basura… ¿Te encuentras bien, Kurosaki-kun? No sueles venir a estas horas.

-Ah… no, no es nada; una tontería…- trató de disculparse, pero estaba claro que su gesto agotado decía más que él. Orihime sonrió conciliadora.

-¿Te apetece entrar? Aquí fuera hace frío, puedo preparar algo caliente para que te tomes antes de ira a casa.

-Eh….- sin saber que contestar se dejó guiar dentro por la camarera que apartó el cubo de la fregona y bajó uno de los taburetes de la barra.

-No te estaré causando molestias ¿no? Parece que ya estabas por irte.

-¡Que va! Aún tenía que terminar de fregar el suelo y luego aún me queda echar la persiana, y no veas el trabajo que me da, es un latazo, con lo bajita que soy…

-Las bajitas también tienen su encanto.- sonrió, y sólo tras decir esas palabras fue consciente de lo que verdaderamente había dicho. ¡Le había soltado un piropo si proponérselo! Hasta ella se había dado cuenta, se le notaba en su cara de sorpresa que no se lo esperaba.

-M- muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun…

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza levemente y se sentó en el taburete apoyando la cabeza en la fría superficie metálica de la barra y sintiendo un escalofrío ante el contacto.

-¿Kurosaki-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que estés enfermo.

-No estoy enfermo, es sólo…

-¿Otra de tus jaquecas? – completó ella, Ichigo asintió de nuevo.- ¡Oh! Ahora que me doy cuenta, el primer día que viniste te dije que tenía un remedio fabuloso contra eso, pero nunca llegué a decírtelo.- ante este comentario no pudo más que asombrarse. Ella… ¡ella se acordaba tan bien como él de la primera conversación que habían tenido! ¿Podría ser que ella…?

-¿Y de qué remedio se trata?

-¡Ahora verás!- la chica se metió en la cocina y comenzó a trastear haciendo sabe Dios qué mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que a Ichigo se le antojó dulce y harmoniosa. Poco a poco sus párpados se iban cerrando hasta sumergirse en un leve sueño lleno de tranquilidad provocada por la presencia de la chica a su lado. Ya no había nada que negar, Orihime era para él sencillamente imprescindible.

-¡Tachááán!- al rato su sueño se vio interrumpido por la mujer que volvía de nuevo esta vez con una taza humeante que desprendía un aroma dulzón.- ¡He aquí mi arma secreta: "té especial de Orihime con jalea real y limón para los dolores de cabeza". Te irá de maravilla Kurosaki-kun.

-La verdad es que si la longitud de su nombre es directamente proporcional a su facultades curativas debe ser mano de santo.- bromeó el pelinaranja tomando la taza entre sus manos. Inoue sonrió también y bajó otro taburete para sentarse a su lado.

-Ah... que ganas tengo de que llegue el fin de semana.

-Um… ¿y para qué?- preguntó Ichigo mientras soplaba su té.

-¿Pues para qué va a ser?- la chica lo miró enarcando las cejas.- ¡Para descansar!- contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, y de hecho lo era…

-Ah, claro- cayó en la cuenta entonces. – Sí, para eso.

-¿Y para qué sino, Kurosaki-kun, ¡Los fines de semana se inventaron para no hacer nada!- dijo la chica estirando sus brazos.

- Corrección: los fines de semana se inventaron para que todo el mundo menos Ichigo pudiese no hacer nada.- dijo dando un sorbo a su té ahora enfriado.

-Um…- la chica lo miró ligeramente de reojo haciendo que Ichigo se sintiese de repente algo inquieto.

-Lo siento, no pretendía hacerme la víctima.- se apresuró a negar.

-Kurosaki-kun, hace tiempo que quería preguntártelo…

-Um… ¿de qué?

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que trabajabas en una empresa y... bueno utilizaste palabras que no entendí muy bien.

-¿Quieres que te aclare algo de mi trabajo?- preguntó algo desilusionado en el fondo por la insustancialidad de la pregunta, pero ¿acaso se esperaba que le preguntase si estaba libre la semana que viene? Que tontería.

-No, no es eso. Yo solo quería saber si tú eres feliz con tu trabajo.

¡Vaya! Eso _sí_ que lo había pillado desprevenido. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, probablemente porque sabía de lejos que la respuesta era "no". Nunca había tenido un ápice de vocación para eso, y francamente más de una vez se había imaginado en cualquier otro trabajo peor pagado pero menos costoso.

-Bueno… es mi trabajo.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.- le dijo clavándole sus preciosos ojos grises, haciendo que hablar se convirtiese en una dura lucha porque las palabras saliesen de su boca.

-Bueno……..- se hizo el silencio. Realmente no sabía _qué_ quería que respondiese.

-Perdón.- se apresuró ella a disculparse- No era mi intención inmiscuirme en tu vida, si no quieres responderme lo comprenderé. Claro que es una pregunta idiota ¿no? Supongo que estarás pensando. "¿A que clase de imbécil se le ocurre preguntar algo tan obvio?"- Orihime comenzó a gesticular apresuradamente rogando interiormente no haber enfadado a Kurosaki-kun. Pero en el momento en el que apoyó su mano en la barra notó el peso de otra encima: una mano grande, morena y masculina que hizo que al contacto con la suya la chica sintiese un escalofrío.

-No es una pregunta tan obvia.- dijo con voz cabizbaja- No… no me gusta mi trabajo… lo odio.- la chica lo miró largamente, y lo animó a que continuase con un gesto.- Es todo pura rutina, cada vez le veo menos sentido, siento como si fuera un esclavo del trabajo. No me proporciona satisfacción alguna y no me sirve para nada, ni siquiera gasto todo el dinero que gano porque no tengo a nadie con quien compartir nada. Me siento presionado, ahogado, a veces quisiera romper con todo y marcharme muy lejos de aquí. Pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide. –cerró los párpados pesadamente sintiendo que la carga que tanto tiempo llevaba soportando se aligeraba tras soltarlo todo de golpe.

-….¿y que es…?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-…….no lo sé. Antes era el miedo. El miedo a encontrarme solo sin saber qué hacer y con media vida tirada a la basura, pero…- "…desde hace unas semanas lo único que me impide derrumbarme eres tú" la frase final no llegó a salir de sus labios.

Ichigo sintió entones un apretoncito en su mano que inconscientemente había apoyado sobre la de la chica.

-Supongo que eso nos pasa a todos. Créeme, no eres el único.

-Ya... lo sé, siento haberte aburrido con mis problemas- se disculpó el pelinaranja.

-No, no iba con esa intención.- negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro, pero era la sonrisa más triste que le había visto esbozar.

-¿Inoue?

-¿Te gusta la infusión?- preguntó ella simplemente, Ichigo se lo tomó como una forma de ésta de eludir cualquier pregunta por su parte así que decidió no forzar la situación.

-Sí... la verdad, está deliciosa. Eres una experta en cuanto a tratamiento de jaquecas se refiere.- bromeó. La sonrisa de ella se volvió quizás más triste.

- Lo sé… quizás te pareciera extraño que detectase tus síntomas tan rápidamente la primera vez que nos vimos, pero… lo había visto tantas veces, sobretodo en chicos.

-En… ¿chicos?- el joven Kurosaki se sentía completamente perdido en la conversación.

-Verás… mi hermano era muy propenso a las migrañas, había días en los que según él hasta abrir los ojos era doloroso. A mí siempre me tocaba cuidarlo cuando estaba así, de modo que me volví una experta hasta para hacerle remedios caseros. Como ése - señalo con los ojos la taza que sostenía el chico. De golpe Ichigo lo comprendió todo.

-Entiendo, entonces tu hermano no tiene migrañas gracias a esto.- ella negó.

-No, mi hermano… está muerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, necesitó unos segundo para digerir lo que la chica le acababa de decir.

-I-noue…

-Yo no conocí a mis padres. Murieron siendo yo un bebé y mi hermano se hizo cargo de mí desde que era muy pequeña. Para mí era como mi padre y mi madre y mi hermano a la vez. Yo le adoraba.; siempre era tan bueno y sonreía de una forma que hacía que cualquier tristeza desapareciese de golpe.- Ichigo comprendió entonces de donde había heredado Inoue su sonrisa.- Pero cuando yo estaba en secundaria tuvo un accidente… y murió.- la chica cerró los ojos un momento antes de seguir, se veía que le estaba costando el hurgar en viejas heridas del pasado.- En ese momento sentí mi mundo derrumbarse en pedazos y que ya no sería capaz de vivir sin él, sin tenerle a mi lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quedé sola en el mundo y aquello me aterró.- Ichigo sintió que la mano que le sostenía a la chica se crispaba levemente.- Durante un tiempo quise morirme, y la verdad es que casi lo consigo: dejé de comer hasta el punto de acabar en el hospital.

Afortunadamente pude salir adelante gracias a la ayuda de una gran amiga y de gente muy especial a la que le debo todo. Siento que yo no estaría aquí si no fuese porque ellos me enseñaron que vivir merece la pena aunque estés sola. Por eso, Kurosaki-kun no te sientas triste: yo creo que puedes salir adelante si le lo propones.- la mirada de la chica se hallaba perlada en lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer sin conseguirlo del todo.

Ichigo a duras penas podía contener las ganas de abrazarla. Estrechó un poco la mano de Orihime y apoyó la otra sobre su mejilla brindándole una caricia consoladora al tiempo que sus dedos limpiaban sus lágrimas.

-Siento que por mi culpa hayas tenido que recordar todo eso.- susurró. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada. Yo solo quería hacerte sentir mejor, no sé si lo he conseguido. Perdona, soy mala para esto.

-Yo no diría tal cosa.- dijo pasando ahora a acariciar sus largos cabellos castaños.- Dime… ¿vas a tardar mucho en cerrar?

-No… solo tengo que cambiarme y bajar la persiana.

-Perfecto. Podría…- sintió un nudo en el estómago fruto de la emoción al oírse decir a sí mismo pronunciar esas palabras- Podría acompañarte a casa si no te parece mal. ¿Te… te gustaría?

La chica parpadeo incrédula asimilando la proposición del pelinaranja para acto seguido dibujarse en su cara una de sus características sonrisas de esas que habían cautivado al hombre.

-Me encantaría…

-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo no podía creerse lo que estaba viviendo. Cuando Orihime fue a cambiarse se permitió lanzar un suspiro de alivio para acto seguido dibujarse en su cara una enoooorme sonrisa de idiota enamorado. Se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de infusión aunque la verdad es que esta ya había hecho su efecto y ahora no le dolía en absoluto la cabeza, más bien se sentía flotando en una nube, como si todo fuese el producto de un sueño que al despertar te deja ese sabor agridulce en la boca.

-Sumimasen, te he hecho esperar.- la chica volvió de nuevo cambiada e Ichigo se dio cuenta entonces de que se veía más bonita incluso con ropa de calle que con el uniforme de camarera (y eso que el uniforme le hacía un cuerpo… dejémoslo en "bonito").

-No te preocupes, no has tardado nada.- ambos salieron del local y entonces la chica lanzó un quejido lastimoso.

-Jo… ahora tengo que bajar la persiana, espera un momento.-dijo poniéndose de puntillas y estirándose todo lo que podía y aún así sus dedos apenas rozaban la argolla que debía tirar para que la persiana bajase.- ¡Será posible! Nunca consigo llegar a la primera a la…ahhh!- no pudo contener un grito cuando notó que un par de brazos la tomaban por la cintura y le elevaban.- ¿Kurosaki-kun que estás haciendo? – se agarró al cuello de la camisa del chico tratando de mantener el equilibrio

-¿Le llegas ahora?- preguntó Ichigo sin poder evitar reírse ante la situación.

-Ah... etto.. s-sí.- la chica se concentró en tirar de la persiana hacia abajo más que en reparar en el color carmesí que habían adoptado sus mejillas. –Ya está. - Ichigo la fue bajando poco a poco y la ayudó a tirar de la pesada persiana metálica hacia abajo. Solo hasta que hubieron finalizado la ardua tarea se permitieron pensar que estaban muy pegados el uno al otro, más de lo que habían estado nunca. Orihime sintió de nuevo esa presión en el pecho igual a tantas otra que había sentido cuando tenía demasiado cerca al pelinaranja observándola intensamente con sus grandes iris color ébano.

-G-gracias por ayudarme.- tartamudeo tímidamente.

-No hay de que.- respondió él sonriendo.

Ambos se encaminaron calle abajo sumidos en sus charlas sobre cosas sin importancia tan del estilo como las que tenían por las mañanas en el café, tal vez con la diferencia de que ahora ambos sabían algo del otro que hacía que su relación cambiase radicalmente entre los dos, quizás para bien, o quizás para mejor.

Pero fue en el momento en el que iban a cruzar la calle cuando ocurrió lo mejor. Había llovido durante todo el día por lo que las calles estaban cubiertas de charcos; el coche pasaba a toda velocidad. Ichigo lo vio de lejos, al igual que el charco que se hallaba en frente de ellos, en la carretera, demasiado cercano para evitar el salpicón. El automóvil estaba ya demasiado cerca como para hacer algo, así que el pelinaranja reaccionó de la única forma que se le ocurrió: cogió a la chica por la muñeca atrayéndola hacia así al tiempo que abría su gabardina oscura. El coche pasó a toda velocidad con sus ruedas sobre el charco levantando una lluvia de agua sucia que duchó a la pareja, con la diferencia de que la chica se hallaba protegida por el abrazo del hombre que la atraía fuertemente en su pecho sin importarle la mojadura con tal de tenerla lo más cerca posible.

-¡Kurosaki-kun, ¿Porqué lo has hecho, ¡Estás empapado!- Orihime le pasó una mano por la mejilla húmeda con gesto de preocupación.

-No podía dejar que te mojasen a ti.- sonrió de nuevo el chico sintiendo que su fuerza de voluntad se quebraba ante los escasos centímetros que los separaban uno del otro. Sentía que ya no podía evitar el caer en el embrujo de esos ojos grises que lo miraban desbordantes de cariño- Orihime…

Casi por impulso Ichigo acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos haciendo que sus labios se uniesen en un cálido beso. Inoue sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al sentir la suave caricia de Kurosaki en sus labios haciendo que le recorrieran agradables escalofríos. Se arrebujó en su abrigo profundizando más el beso y sintiéndose abrazar aún más por los fuertes brazos del chico.

Y ahí, sobre el asfalto mojado y bajo la tenue luz de una farola se hallaban dos personas unidas como si fueran una sola, besándose como si no existiese el mañana y agradeciendo con toda la fuerzas de sus corazones el haberse conocido a raíz de ese encuentro fortuito.

**OWARI.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA**:

La primera impresión que tuve después de terminar este fic fue "menuda mierda". De verdad no me convencía en absoluto! Ni siquiera merecía la pena publicarlo xD. Así que aquí quedó guardado durante un tiempo hasta que por una razón u otra me decidí a publicarlo y lo releeí para corregirlo. Y la verdad es que no es por tirarme flores ni nada por el estilo, pero me quedé tremendamente impresionada, seguía con la idea de que me había quedado fatal y ahora me di cuenta de que es uno de los mejores en cuanto a narración se refiere (no suelo hacer cosas tan sobrias la verdad). En definitiva estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Lo único que lamento es el fuerte OOC de los personajes, pero eran necesarios para la historia y me ha gustado mucho el jugar con personalidades alternativas en los personajes, quería hacer una historia muy "de todos los días" pero en versión Bleach (no se si se me entiende XD).

Ahora bien, vuestra opinión es la que cuenta así que espero recibir reviews por vuestra parte comentando el fic. Y aunque actualmente no estoy con venita de Bleach quizás me inspiren para escribir algo más ejejeje.

Besitooos

Deraka

(miembro de la division 6)

29 de Junio del 2005

21: 04 pm.

Revisado el día 3 de Febrero del 2006

19:53 pm.


End file.
